


Sometimes, Lovers are Robbers

by versutiloquent



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versutiloquent/pseuds/versutiloquent
Summary: There is never enough time. Moments are never theirs so they shall only take what they can get.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Asianfanfics under the same pseudo name.

Patience is a word they always forget at the presence of each other. 

It only took a brief second of gazing into each other’s eyes for them to know how much suppressed desire they both hold. The scarlet flames painting their orbs are all the words they needed. They've been away from each other for too long.

Taemin presses Kibum against the closed door and claims the man’s lips in a kiss, the noises of merrymaking far too distant for them to hear now. Soft may their lips feel against each other but their kiss is nothing like such. It's rough and lustful. It’s all the words of longing they wish to say but couldn't. They have been apart for such a long time and their desires long to be satiated.

Kibum tries to lead the kiss and set a passionate rhythm but he fails as Taemin roughly sucks on his bottom lip. It makes Kibum groan and the younger man takes advantage of it, slipping his daring tongue into the warmth of Kibum’s mouth, an intrusion Kibum eagerly welcomes. Their tongues mold into a lustful dance and their pearly whites clash roughly. But though they hunger for each other’s tastes, Taemin has something else in mind.

The younger is first to withdraw from the heated kiss. A string of saliva still connects their hungry mouths, a string that is quickly severed once Taemin’s lips meet Kibum’s neck. The kisses Taemin deposits on the slope of Kibum’s neck are aggressive and needy, kisses that arouse Kibum more. His aggression shows even in the way he’s pressing the older against the door, and though Kibum likes that, he doesn’t appreciate the impending consequences it would bring on his sleek suit – and on Taemin’s too – and how it might bring them into light. It's better to be sure.

Kibum slightly pushes Taemin away to gain a little distance between them and it brings a slight look of confusion on Taemin’s face, a look that vanishes in a matter of seconds once Kibum’s hasty fingers slide the ash-colored coat off Taemin’s shoulders. Kibum removes his own midnight black coat, both of them exchanging suggestive smirks while hurriedly unbuttoning their dress shirts and loosening their ties. They pile their clothes on the narrow wooden table by the door without regard for the displayed figurines. One fragile figurine falls and shatters on the floor, but the item scattered into pieces on the floor is not Kibum’s primary concern. The figure may be costly, but time is gold. He just hopes none of his maids making rounds heard the noise.

Kibum reclaims Taemin’s mouth and the younger immediately reciprocates, his arms sliding around the older’s narrow waist. As eager as they both are to indulge in the flavor of each other’s mouths, Taemin’s mind is set onto feeding his curiosity. He breaks the kiss, earning a low groan of protest from the taller male, but maintains the proximity of their mouths.

“We don’t have much time.” Taemin’s lips brush against Kibum’s own pair as he speaks. “What did you want to show me? Or was that just an excuse so we could escape your party?”

The corner of Kibum’s mouth curls into a smirk and it’s the only response he’s giving to Taemin for now. He takes Taemin’s hand while he takes quick strides across his spacious office room and leads them both to his office table.  The younger notices Kibum’s tidy work place. The unusually clean surface makes Taemin raise his eyebrow inquisitively and when he gazes at the man guiding him, he sees a salacious smile on his lips. It spikes his curiosity.

“So what were you going to show me, baby?”

Kibum says nothing in reply. Instead, he undoes his pants and lets it fall onto his ankles. Taemin’s eyes widen in utter surprise once Kibum bends over the table’s surface, his large hands parting his perky globes. He cusses under his breath as the butt plug buried within the raven-haired male comes into his view, the erotic sight arousing him further and causing his erection to strain even more against his pants. With quick fingers, Taemin begins to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants, his eyes fixated on Kibum’s bare figure.

Kibum turns his head around to face Taemin with a teasing grin. “What do you think?”

“Jesus— I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

Taemin rushes to lower his pants and briefs and his eagerness makes Kibum bite his bottom lip. Kibum’s fingertips press against his skin as he squeezes his own round flesh, a needy hum escaping his mouth upon seeing Taemin’s thick erection.

“God, I want that dick in me.”

“You’ve had that plug in you all this time?” Taemin spits on his palm, his hand instantly curling around his girth to stroke himself.

“Mm, yeah.” Kibum hums affirmatively, raising his hips slightly. “I just thought we might have less time today so I stretched myself a little for you, darling.”

An airy chuckle parts from Taemin’s mouth, his dormant fingers pushing the inserted toy a tad bit deeper into Kibum’s rim. Kibum gasps softly and his rows of teeth entrap his lower lip once more as Taemin pulls the phallic toy out. The younger heedlessly drops the silicone toy on the floor, too consumed by his arousal to care. As he stares at Kibum’s rear, he witnesses the gaping hole twitch and it rouses his desire, roughly slapping the bent male’s hand off so he could grope the fleshy cheek himself.

“What are you stalling for?” Kibum’s sharp tone rips the building silence. “We don’t have all night.”

“You’re so hot when you’re all needy and horny like this.” Taemin lands a smack against the other’s pale flesh, making him flinch and groan.

“I’m way hotter when I’m moaning while you’re pounding your cock into my ass.” Kibum quips. “Just fuck me.”

“Right away, sir.”

Short may their conversation be but each second counts, and they cannot afford to waste any more of their time. In just a brief moment, Taemin swiftly slides himself into Kibum’s waiting heat, slamming his hips forward and releasing a low groan as tight muscles engulf his engorged cock. Kibum emits a surprised gasp at the sudden intrusion, then a content smile spreads across his lips, his teeth sinking onto his bottom lip. He missed the younger filling him like this. It has been way too long since their last time.

“You can do better than that.” Kibum demands while Taemin thrusts into him at a slow pace. “Fuck me harder.”

Kibum has always had a demanding streak in him and it’s something that always arouses Taemin. With palms now flat against the surface of the table, Kibum pushes his hips back against Taemin to emphasize his want but Taemin only smirks at his impatience. He deliberately delays satisfying Kibum, maintaining a steady and shallow pace of his hips, the taller man’s groans in protest eliciting a deep chuckle from his mouth.

“Dammit, stop fucking around and fuck me like—”

Another gasp falls from Kibum’s mouth, interrupting his remark abruptly when he feels fingers tightly grasp a fistful of his wavy hair. Taemin yanks his raven strands back, the force causing him to tilt his head upwards and slightly curve his back. Merely a second after, Taemin hovers over Kibum and drags his lustful tongue along the curve of Kibum’s neck, tasting the pale skin while he momentarily stills his hips.

“You’re so fucking demanding and so needy.” Taemin’s words are thick with lust and his voice is low, sending shivers along Kibum’s skin.

“Did you miss me that much?” he asks him though he knows it's not necessary, because he knows Kibum did and it's equally mutual.

He slams his hip forward and buries his entire cock into Kibum's tight entrance. Kibum parts his mouth in a silent moan, the man’s eyes fluttering shut as a shaky breath leaves his mouth. Taemin is aware that he might be stretching their time too much but at this point, especially after seeing how desire is drawn on Kibum’s visage, he is so close to losing his will to care.

“Yes, baby. Yes,” Kibum breathes out, his teeth dragging along his bottom lip.

Taemin snaps his hips forward again, the thrust harder than the previous one, then stills his hips for the second time. Indescribable is how his throbbing cock is buried deep into Kibum’s velvety warmth. A wanton moan leaps out of Kibum’s mouth followed by a needy whine then he moves his hips as much as his position allows him to urge Taemin to resume moving. His need is becoming unbearable, but Taemin stays stationary.

“Taemin, please. _Please_ ,” Kibum finally begs, his voice a broken whisper. “Fuck me and turn me into a fucking mess. I _need_ it.”

Taemin knows it’s the desire speaking for Kibum, his words too careless. His eyes are already glistening with evident lust and he’s obviously needy. As much as he wants to make the man into a beautiful mess, he could not. He remembers the clock is ticking. Though he wants to prolong their amorous rendezvous, he should not. So, Taemin tightens his firm grip on Kibum’s dark strands and tugs it a tad bit, drawing another soft gasp from Kibum.

“I can’t turn you into the kind of mess that you want, baby.” Taemin says. “At least not today.”

Kibum is about to voice his protest but the last bit of Taemin’s words convinced him to stay silent. The thought of Taemin fucking him alone is enough to make him let out a needy hum and it does not go unnoticed by Taemin’s observant senses. The younger male’s mouth curves into a sly grin, his thick lips brushing against the shell of Kibum’s sensitive ear.

“But I could make you feel how much I missed you and this tight little ass of yours.”

“ _Please_.” Kibum says once more.

“Don’t be too loud, Kibum.” Taemin whispers a reminder then presses a small kiss on the man’s cheek after.

“I’ll make you feel how much I missed you and this tight little ass of yours.”

The tight grip on Kibum’s dark strands disappears, the younger’s hand briefly gliding along Kibum’s back before settling on Kibum’s hips. Both males sink their teeth on their bottom lips to stifle lewd sounds once Taemin slams his hips forward and commences a rough pace. There’s no time to slowly build up the rhythm. There’s no room for them to relish in the slow and sensual.

The large table quivers at every thrust and Kibum mentally commends himself for emptying his spacious table beforehand. Taemin isn’t holding back. It’s been weeks since they last saw each other, and it has been even longer since their skins shared heat like this. His thrusts are rough and hard, exactly like how they wanted it to be and how it could only be right now. Low groans pass through Taemin’s mouth, sounds that are dulcet to Kibum’s ears.

“I love how you’re always so tight for me, Kibum,” Taemin groans lowly. “I fucking love it.”

“God, I missed your cock stretching me like this.” Kibum moans breathily, his cheek resting on the cold surface of the table. “Missed it so— so fucking much.”

Taemin’s grip on Kibum’s waist is firm. His fingertips press onto Kibum’s pale flesh while he thrusts at a rhythm that works for the both of them and his grip is so firm that it might possibly leave bruises afterwards. Keeping Kibum’s skin unmarred is out of his concerns at the moment; Kibum’s tight warmth is the only thing occupying his thoughts. He doesn’t think of anything else. With Kibum being so pliant under him and struggling to suppress his every moan at his every thrust, he cannot think of anything else.

A little shift of Taemin’s moving hips is all that it takes for Kibum’s weak resolve to entirely crumble. As Taemin rams into him at a new angle, Kibum arches from the table and emits a loud pleasured moan, a jolt of intense pleasure coursing through him. His knees tremble and if it weren’t for the table, his knees would have given out. With the younger precisely hitting his prostate with his every thrust, his efforts to subdue his moans are futile. Kibum feels like he’s drowning and it's more than just pleasant. He does not want the other man to stop.

“ _Yes_. God, _yes_.” His mouth curves into a lustful smile as he moans loudly. “Keep fucking me like that, _yes_.”

Moans freely escape Kibum’s mouth and the way its volume escalates catches Taemin’s attention. The older voicing out his pleasure is another source of pleasure for Taemin, yet he couldn’t bask on it tonight. From Kibum’s waist, he lifts his hand to press his palm against Kibum’s mouth, blocking the impending obscene noises that might leave his lips. His other hand lands on the table to support himself as he leans forward, his broad chest meeting Kibum’s back as he sharply thrusts into Kibum.

“Are you trying to inform everyone outside that we’re fucking?” Taemin teases through gritted teeth, his grip tight on Kibum’s face.

“Wanna tell them how fucking good my cock is, hm?” he continues. “Wanna tell them how good I’m fucking you right now, baby?”

A smirk returns on Taemin’s mouth before he leans his head back for a moment, fluttering his eyes closed groaning in pleasure. The table begins to quake while Taemin relentlessly slams his hips against Kibum. He feels slender fingers curl around his wrist and for a second, he thinks that Kibum might attempt to yank his hand off. His hunch is proven incorrect when Kibum only holds onto his wrist to heed his desperation for more contact.

“Your ass takes my cock so fucking good, fuck.” Taemin’s sultry voice makes Kibum’s head spin. “Way better than anyone else.”

“Wanna know something?” Kibum tries to focus on the other’s words. “No one else that could satisfy me as much as you can.”

No one else could pleasure them like both of them can and it’s one of the many things that keeps them bound to each other. They’re both the specific flavors they shall always crave. The way their bodies mold against each other resembles adjacent puzzle pieces, fitting each other impeccably, and they will never get enough.

Taemin’s pleasure continues to build and the same goes for Kibum, the muffled moans he’s letting out a telltale that he is so. Taemin busies his mouth with littering hot kisses on Kibum’s shoulder and the older’s idle hand reaches for him, gripping on his nape, his blunt nails digging onto Taemin’s skin.

“Are you close, baby?” Taemin asks, toying with Kibum’s earlobe using his tongue. “Are you going to cum?”

Kibum wants to affirm it and tell him that he’s nearing his limit yet he can only respond through another muffled sound. But Taemin seems to understand, his thrusts eager to lead them both to completion.

“I’m gonna make you cum just from this, baby.” He breathes hotly against Kibum’s ear. “You’re going to cum untouched.”

Kibum begins to breathe heavily, his grip on Taemin’s wrist tightening even more while he drags his dull nails along Taemin’s nape. His hand drops onto the table and it reaches for the edge, holding onto it as the younger brings him closer to the brink of his pleasure. With Taemin moaning lowly near his ear and his cock continuously stimulating his prostate, Kibum won’t last any longer. Taemin knows they're not going to last any longer.

“Cum for me, Kibum.” He commands. “Cum.”

Instantly after Taemin utters the command, Kibum hits his peak. He lets out a loud muffled moan as he releases hard on the table, the ivory ropes spilling from his neglected cock staining its clean surface. Kibum clenches around Taemin’s cock, making Taemin groan at the tightness surrounding his shaft. A few thrusts more and Taemin approaches his limit as well, his hips pushing forward and stilling while he fills Kibum with his white release. He moans, the sound forming into Kibum's name, and it sends delightful shivers down the other's spine. Finally, Taemin withdraws his hand covering Kibum’s mouth, a satisfied moan immediately slipping through his lips while he revels in Taemin filling him.

Both men pant to regulate their breathing, smiles of satisfaction emerging on their lips. Moments pass before Taemin places a quick kiss on Kibum’s shoulder then he pulls out from the other's warmth. Taemin watches Kibum’s rim twitch, his cum sliding out of the gaping entrance and sliding down the sides of his smooth thighs. A low moan leaves Kibum’s lips.

“Mm, I feel it dripping down my thighs.” Kibum says. “I love it.”

Taemin flashes a grin while his hands are occupied with pulling his pants up. “You’re so dirty.”

“You love me when I’m being dirty.”

Despite both of them still not fully recovering from their high, both men begin to get dressed. Thoughts of cleaning each other up are thoughts that linger in their minds for only a second then it dissipates, because they know they absolutely have no time for it. It has always been like this and they’ve grown accustomed to it.

“I’m gonna let my cum dry there.” Kibum quips. “For memories.”

“You’re fucking disgusting.” The younger feigns a scandalized look, but fails to uphold it as laughter slips through his façade.

Smiles induced by the blissful feeling of their orgasms still adorn their faces. They stride to the wooden table by the room’s door, their steps quick and long. No more words were exchanged at this point. Silence dawns on them while they both don their discarded clothing as quickly as possible and try to look as presentable as they should be.

Kibum curls his finger at Taemin, beckoning the younger to come forth, and Taemin questioningly raises his eyebrow at first, but he approaches him anyway. His fingers reach for Taemin’s collar, fixing it properly before letting his hands glide down his chest.

“Oh wait,” Kibum utters softly as he slightly combs Taemin’s dark brown locks with his fingers, a satisfied smile appearing on the older’s lips after. “Perfect.”

“Your hair is a total mess. Let me,” Taemin attempts to tame Kibum’s tousled locks with his fingers but he couldn’t seem to do it. His eyebrows begin to furrow in frustration.

“It’s supposed to look messy. That’s enough.” Kibum chuckles as he takes Taemin’s hands, grasping it before placing a soft kiss on the back of one.

They look into each other’s eyes, the burning lust that lead them into this office and enveloped them entirely earlier no longer in sight. Both their eyes glisten with affection for each other and so many other things. Kibum cradles the younger’s cheek and strokes the smooth skin underneath his thumb, the younger man leaning into his touch instantly. Taemin rests his hand atop Kibum’s, his smile losing its radiance.

“This still won’t be the last time, huh?” Taemin says under his breath, but it’s still loud enough for Kibum to hear.

There’s a bitter tone blanketing Taemin’s words but Kibum grins instead, thinking it’s better to flash the younger a smile rather than add to the ache suddenly spreading within their chests. It’s always like this. They share passionate kisses and hurried touches. Finding sly ways to drown in their suppressed desire for each other is nothing new, but every star in the night sky knew they wanted something more than this.

“This is not the time to be sentimental, Taemin.” He pats the other’s cheek with hopes of comforting Taemin in the slightest manner, his smile slightly faltering when he hears the younger’s heavy sigh.

Kibum retracts his touch from Taemin’s face and he releases his hand before reaching for the doorknob. He averts his gaze from the shorter male then he turns towards the door, his smile completely fading.

“Our ladies must be waiting,” Kibum says, their faces turning stoic. 

With a nod, Taemin says, “Let’s go.”

 

For now and until whenever, in the shadows, they will always be. 

 


End file.
